Breaking Tides
by adventurejunkie9
Summary: what would've happened if Edward had not been able to stop Kate and Tanya from attacking the Voulturi during Breaking Dawn? what would have happened if the fight they tried so hard to prevent, was suddenly unavoidable? WARNING: character death
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first Twilight fic and i'm still a little new at this so constructive critisem is always welcome, but please be nice. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy =) Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters (as mush as i wish i did)**

Negotiations:

It's amazing how quickly an opinion you have on someone can change, despite what they have done to you in the past. That thought rolled across my head as I watched Irina get battered and interrogated by Aro in our little clearing.

"I want to talk to the informant." Caius suddenly called, turning his head to face Irina.

Irina, however, wasn't looking at the elder Vampire; her head was plastered at her sisters. I could tell, just by looking at her that a million thoughts zapped through her mind. She was oblivious to anything in the outside world, save her sisters. I couldn't begin to imagine the hurt and guilt she must feel, I suppose that helped lessen my hatred towards her actions. Although, her sisters weren't helping much to ease her own self-loathing, they were just staring at her, with hate filled eyes that must have broken all of their hearts.

"Irina!" Caius barked at her.

She blinked and looked towards Caius, as if seeing him for the first time. She slowly, and carefully moved away from the rest of the Voultri guard to join Caius in the middle, where everyone could see and hear her.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius challenged.

Tanya and Kate leaned forward suddenly. Despite their temporary hatred for their sister, they still loved her and would never want any physical harm to come to her, I realized.

"I-I'm sorry," Irina stammered, obvious fear in her voice. Weather it was for her own personal well-being or for her sisters, I could not tell, "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" she gestured helplessly in our direction, as if that explained everything.

Aro suddenly decided to take pity on her "Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible? Any of us would have made the same assumption,"

His words unnerved me. Why was he sticking up for her if his only goal was to annihilate us all? What was his plan? What was he up to?

Caius clicked his fingers to silence his brother and surprisingly, Aro didn't objec, "We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations." Caius challenged.

Irina gulped and echoed "My motivations?" after a while.

"Yes," Caius replied, satisfaction laced into each syllable, "For coming to spy on them in the first place."

Irina tried to say something to defend herself, no doubt, but Caius continued without giving her a chance.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?" he pressed.

"I-I was," she stuttered in defeat.

Through this grilling scene, in which no one could do anything to stop, I had a funny feeling that something wasn't right. All of this seemed like a job for Aro, not Caius. After all he was the true leader of the Voultri, and letting Caius take his place interrogating poor Irina seemed out of character for him. Then it hit me, Aro was doing this on purpose. He had planned all this to happen. The accusations, the questioning everything. He was supposed to be on the sidelines, that way, he could not be blamed if a life was lost. He had a plan and it was all playing out accordingly. If this continued, we would fail.

"Because…?" Caius pressed eagerly, breaking me from my dismal realization.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," She admitted with some strength, like she was finally putting her feelings out there and letting them be heard. No matter how selfish she knew they were, "And the Cullens wouldn't stand aside and let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro intervened simply.

"So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind – against the friend of a friend, even." Caius stated with relish, as if he thought things were finally starting to pick up.

His excitement sickened me, and it was taking all my willpower not to charge after the guard and slowly choke the life out of each and every one of them. Starting with Jane. I heard Edward make a quiet growl, mimicking my thoughts.

"That's how I saw it." Irina stared quietly.

Caius waited for her to continue. When she didn't he gave a small sigh and pressed, "If you would like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters and the Cullens for supporting their actions…now would be the time."

I wanted to cry out in exasperation at his tone. Did he even have a heart? Did he have one that just wasn't filled with any compassion whatsoever? I wondered if he even had one person in this world that he loved and cared about. If her did, he might understand that this could all be summarized as just another family argument and misunderstanding. There was no permanent damage that couldn't be repaired with some time and kind words. Irina just made a bad judgment call and we would all be mad at her for a while, but eventually, we would all forgive her. It's what families do. Why couldn't he understand that?

"No," her defiant reply echoed across the field, "I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens."

I couldn't stop the smile that stretched across my face due to the intensity of her words, and the bemused, irritated expression on Caius's face.

"You came here to destroy an immortal child," Irina continued "No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here." She paused, letting her words sink in.

She turned her head towards us, "I'm so sorry," she said with such passion that I believed her without a doubt.

She then turned to face the Voultri and looked Aro straight in the eye, "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

The entire clearing was dead silent, everyone waiting in anticipation to see what would happen next. Aro turned his head to Caius and gave a tiny nod. It was such a small gesture that if I hadn't been staring right at him, I would not have seen it.

Caius silently nodded back and lifted a small, metal object into the air. It was a signal of some sort that turned my gut up in suspicion. The signal and response was all so fast, that all anyone could do was stare in horror at what was about to happen. Three Voultri guard members raced up to Irina and circled around her so fast that she was completely invisible amongst the gray cloaks. There was a horrible, metallic ripping sound and suddenly, a shower of sparks erupted from the center.

There wasn't even time to scream. It all happened in a few milliseconds, but sadly, I had seen all of it. I thanked the lord that I had the good judgment to shield Renesmee's eyes from the horror, but there was nothing I could do to shelter her ears.

Everyone around me was too stunned to say anything.

Caius broke the horrid silence, "_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions." His blood red irises scanned the crowd, stopping, quickly, at Kate and Tanya's stunned, dull forms. Daring them to move forward, to attack.

I gapped in disbelief at the Voultri's actions. I realized then that my earlier suspicions were true. This was still all a part of Aro's, sick, revolting, power-hungry, plans. My eyes found themselves towards Aro's and I could see the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. It almost set me over the edge; the sudden lust to molest was almost too great to overcome. But a small voice in the back of my head said that attacking is exactly what he wants. And the one thing I want more than his blood is to see the look of disappointment and the recognition of his own failure on his face. It took all of my self-control, but I held back.

"Stop them!" Edward shouted suddenly, distracting me from my rant.

I looked up to find Kate and Tanya running forward and I instantly felt my stomach drop.

_No no _no! I shouted violently in my head. But all I could do was watch as my Edward leaped forward and caught Kate around her waist, bringing them both to the ground. I watched in horror as Edward's body suddenly shook and his eyes rolled up into his head with electricity from Kate's body.

Despite the obvious pain he was in, ever persistent Edward shouted, "It's too late to help her, don't give him what he wants!" into her ear.

It was a weighted effort; Kate was far away from hearing anybody, so lost in her hatred and unable to listen to reason. And Tanya wasn't doing any better.

She was struggling against Carlisle's steely embrace, and looked to be winning. Just before Zafrina reached them, Tanya broke free and bolted, with everything she had, towards the Voultri. At the same time, Kate wiggled out of Edward and Garrett's grips and darted at the guard just behind her sister.

It was unpreventable, unavoidable. It all worked out to Aro's plan and there was no stopping it, we were too late.

The fight had begun…


	2. Chapter 2

Fight:

_Crap, crap, crap! Ow!_ I thought. And only the fact that I had a child off at god knows where who happened to have an exceptional sense of hearing kept me from saying what I really felt. I looked across the large clearing and saw the others going strong. Unfortunately, looking around was a big mistake. My small distraction allowed Jane to wiggle out of my grip and shoot her lightning-fast, puny hand into cheekbone. Okay, now I don't care, _OW! Shit, that hurt! _I managed to keep locked in my head. "Damnit!" is what came out.

Jane gave a small, deceitful laugh that brought red to my vision. I quickly whipped around and lodged my foot into her gut with unmistakable, newborn force. I heard the satisfying sound to bones cracking and I guess that I took out at least two ribs. As a congratulation to me, I managed to throw my skilled fist right into her irritating mouth before she even had time to take a breath.

Once again I was exceptionally glad for my mental, mind-protecting shield. Without it, I would surely have been subject to Jane's ability. But since I wasn't, I was able to hear her razor-sharp teeth snap out of their position and see the blood that was there to take their place. Without Jane's powers, she was no longer the most powerful and I was able to get the advantage in our little sprawl.

But of course, the advantage couldn't last for long since nothing has really worked out in my favor lately. Jane now had murder in her eyes; she wanted me dead now more that ever, I could see it. She, very rapidly, swung around and did a round-house kick right into my gut with enough force to make me double-over in pain. As I gasped for air that I didn't really need, she ran around, turned me onto my stomach, and pinned me down.

"Looks like I'm stronger than you after all, little Bella," Jane taunted with her mad, red eyes. She bent down and grazed her lips across my neck. "it's a shame I never got a taste of you when you were human, you had the most delectable sent," and with that, she flexed her razor-sharp teeth and sank them deep into my skin. The pain was immediate, and terrible. A fire started across my whole neck and spread into my brain. The pain made it impossible to think. I tried to hold in a scream but I couldn't and my high voice pierced the night. Through the pain, I could hear Jane's shrilly, little laugh.

"I do feel pity for poor Edward," She went on, "I'm about to cause him so much pain. Oh well, I don't think I'll loose any sleep over it,"

That did it, once she mentioned Edward being in pain, a thick red haze, much like the one before the fight, clouded my vision and distracted me from the pain. I couldn't think clearly anymore and it had nothing to do with the venom Jane infused in me. The only thing that mattered was that Edward was going to be in pain and Jane was going to cause it. My fury granted me some strength. As Jane was preparing for the final kill, I used my newfound energy to thrust her off me and throw her about twenty feet ahead. I got up as quick as lightning and shot at her with a speed that could beat Edward's. Before she had time to get up, I was on top of her punching her face with both fists so fast; I couldn't see my hands clearly.

Blood was gushing out of her mouth, nose, and eyes. As she spit blood out of her mouth, I completely gave myself to my instincts. Without thinking, I bent down towards her neck and sank my teeth into her tiny little neck just as she had done to me before. I can only hope that newborn venom was more powerful and painful than normal venom. She screamed at a frequency that nearly broke my eardrums. As painful as it was to listen to, the satisfaction was unbelievable. I was finally able to get back at her for when she used her ability against Edward back in Volterra so many months ago.

"That was for Edward!" I roared at her. I ran a reasonable distance away and charged at her. Luckily for me she had tried to stand up once I had left her line of sight. As I was running at her I held out my arm as if to pass a baton in a marathon and whacked her directly in her chest.

"That was for threatening my family!" I screamed to her as she fell.

I took a deep breath, "And this is for me," I said almost to myself. I quickly got up and, with as much power I could muster, I jumped up, shot down, and kicked her directly in her un-beating heart. She moved no more.

She wasn't dead. She was just unconscious. But that was good enough for me. She was out of my way and unable to hurt Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at her one more time. I mentally captured this image of her. Bloodied and broken, I committed it to memory.

I forced my eyes to look away and back to the problem at hand, the fight. The venom in my neck was beginning to loose it's intensity. I could only guess that it was because of my newborn strength and the fact that I had so much human blood in me. I looked at all the individual combats going on. About fifty yards away, I could see Jasper and Alice taking on four of the voultri guard, they seemed to be doing okay, only I could see blood raining down from Jaspers arm from yet another bite to add to his collection.

Emmett was about half a mile away taking on three guard members himself and having the time of his life. His big, goofy grin was visible from here. Rosalie was seen fighting beside Kate. They were facing Marcus together. Jacob was with his pack members on the left side on the clearing. They were forming a defensive circle around each other. That was very good planning on their part. It allowed them to attack without having to watch their backs. Esme was about thirty yards ahead sprawling with one of the wives. Carlisle was surprisingly seen fighting Alec and Caius all by himself. I could see a giant gash in his lower leg that seemed to be the result of the vampires clawing at him. His gash didn't look so good.

I was about to go over there when a sound reached my ears that dropped my motionless heart into my stomach. Edward was screaming. I darted my head over to the sound of his voice only to have my heart ripped in two. Edward was fighting Aro single-handedly, and was loosing.

I could see Edward fall down to the ground. Aro had apparently summoned amazing strength and was able to double-punch Edward right in his spinal cord. Breaking his back.

As the love of my life fell, I could see other casualties that nearly ripped me to pieces. There were several bleeding bite marks against his arms and two on his throat. As well as a giant bruise already forming on his skull, a mark that would spell immediate death to a mortal. Once he hit the ground Aro bent down to, most likely, kill Edward the same way Alice killed James. He was planning to rip my loves head off.

Without thinking, I raced over to him as fast as my heart would take me. I slammed into Aro just as he grabbed Edward's face. "Get the hell away from him," I seethed, fire in my eyes.

Aro glanced up at me and I could just barely restrain a gasp. He looked completely different. He no longer had the milky, mysterious eyes from before. They were replaced with cold, red daggers. He no longer held the posture of a gentleman, but the pose of a mad lion. And when he spoke, he no longer had the trace of kindness and interest, but a flat, relentless tone that was completely new.

"Bella," he said in a cool voice, "sweet, complicated Bella. I guess it is expected that you interrupt this particular moment. For this was one of the most vital tasks I have been looking forward to ever since you and your miserable bodyguard, Edward, made a fool of me in my own city!" through his rant, his voice changed from almost pleasant conversation, to a hostile and cruel snarl.

"You have been looking forward to killing him?" I asked cautiously. I tried not to wince when I said 'killing' but Aro must have noticed.

Aro gave a sick, little laugh, "Bella, I thought your new vampire mind would allow you to think much more clearly," he taunted, "it seems that you are either very narrow-minded, or you are being selfish,"

"'Selfish'? How?" I asked mostly to keep him from going after Edward. It was very hard to restrain myself from attacking him.

"You are willing to admit your lover's death, but not your own," He pointed out the contradiction.

His words stung, hard. But I got the message. He didn't just want to kill Edward, he wanted me dead too, and this was his way of doing it. I kept my face blank, despite the anger that threatened to overcome me at any moment.

"I've admitted my death long ago, but yet, I'm still here. It seems that I have an uncanny ability to stay alive," I said with forced coolness.

"Ha! Bella that is the most truthful statement you have said in your entire life." Aro agreed, "In fact, I feel almost regretful that I have to break this wonderful strand of events," Without warning, Aro shot towards me with the speed of a cheetah. 

The fight was on. Once Aro slammed into me, I was pushed back about twenty feet and ended up slamming into a tree at the edge of the clearing. A move that would have killed a human, only managed to stun me briefly. I silently thanked my newborn talents for about the fifth time today. But I didn't have long; Aro was coming towards me with a speed that I had never thought he was capable of.

He was not the only one with remarkable speed though. My mind was racing, I looked up at the tree and thought of a plan. I quickly got up and ran around the tree trunk as fast as my legs would take me. My plan worked, I was running faster than Aro, so when we collided at the base of the tree, I punched him directly in his chest and he was knocked back about fifty feet. Aro didn't move. I mentally congratulated myself and rushed over to Edward.

The scene I saw nearly killed me right there. Never before had I seen anything so horrifying. Edward was lying motionless, face-forward in the grass. His face was bruised and bloodied. Aro had managed not only to break his back, but also give Edward a massive concussion and five bite marks against his arms and throat. I scuffled a tiny sob and shook Edward slightly.

"Edward?" I said in a tiny, broken voice, "wake up," he didn't move. I could not tell if he was alive or not. He wasn't breathing, but that was expected, he wasn't moving, but vampires can go the whole day without stirring, and he was cold. All signs that spell death for humans, but normal for vampires.

Edward?" I practically begged, "Please, you have to-"

An immense force slammed into me and knocked me off balance. I shook away some black dots from my vision and looked up to see Aro gazing down at me with wild, mad eyes.

"Did you really think you could kill me so easily? Uh! Did you!?" Aro sneered, "Well you are sadly mistaken!" He looked completely insane now. He was so wild with anger; I didn't think he could even think clearly. I had really pissed him off. _Crap_, I thought. _I guess I should have made sure he was really dead… not one of my best plans. _

I quickly got up off the ground and away from his hitting range before he had time to smash my head off. This battle was going to be completely different from my last one. Aro had much more power now. Power generated from anger and a thirst for revenge. But he was also clumsier now. He was not thinking clearly and therefore, could not strategize as well as before. I could use that to my advantage.

As Aro took another swing at me, I swiftly dodged his punch and ducked between his legs so I was behind him. Once I steadied myself, which took about a millisecond, I clamped my two fists together and pounded him as hard as I could right at the base of his neck. Aro gasped and stumbled forward a few feet but was otherwise unharmed. I guess his newfound power also gave him newfound endurance. _Double crap_, I thought. Aro turned around quickly, breathing heavily. He then darted at me with lightning fast speed, grabbed me by my shoulders, and continued running. I stupidly turned my head around to find that he was hurling me directly into another tree.

I snapped my head around and braced for impact. The blow was actually harder than expected. It seemed to happen in slow motion. First my back hit the tree, than my head, and finally the rest of my body. The pain was almost immediate. My head was throbbing and I could feel blood start to trickle down my neck. The rough bark was starting to penetrate my rock-hard skin because of the pressure between Aro, the tree, and me. And finally, my back was incredibly painful. There is only so much damage that even a vampire spinal cord can take. I wanted to start shouting swear words at the top of my lungs, but I didn't want to give Aro the satisfaction. But I still couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath that penetrated my lips.

Aro seemed to take great pleasure in that, " Does that hurt, Bella? Hm? I hope it does. I'm finally able to get back at you for all the torment and humiliation you have caused me!" there was no possible way Aro could feel all this resentment at me for what Edward and I did in Voltera. Could he? The only logical explanation I could come up with was he was finally going mad. All those years of being cooped up underground a great city. Doing nothing but ordering people around. It was finally starting to loosen his grip on reality. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Aro," I tried, "it doesn't have to be this way. You can let all of this go and leave here. There is nothing you have to gain from fighting us,"

"Oh Bella," he replied in a shaky voice, "you are sadly mistaken. Don't you understand, You, and your little vegetarian family have disrupted and disgraced the world of vampires for the last time. Your whole family _must_ die! I will kill all of them off myself! Starting with you, little Bella,"

He was still holding me against the tree so it wasn't that hard for him to bite into my lower neck with his venomous teeth. I nearly screamed at the pain. It clouded my vision slightly.

"It's funny," Aro continued, my blood dripping down his neck, "everything I've been through and I have only one regret,"

"Oh yeah?" I spat at him with new anger for the pain in my neck, "what is it?"

"I only wish your dear Edward was here to see this," he flashed an evil grin and bent in for the final kill. That little crack about Edward infuriated me. The very thought of him seeing this brought red to my vision. My anger gave me enough strength to brace my legs together and give Aro a steel-braced kick directly in his guts. Aro doubled backwards and released his grip on me. I ran towards him, fast as lightning, and grabbed his arm with both of my hands. As hard as I could, I twisted and pulled his arm right out of its socket. Blood started gushing out of the hole in his arm immediately and Aro gave an ear-splitting scream.

I then jumped up on his shoulders and did a little something that I learned from Alice. I grabbed his head in my hands and twisted his neck as hard as I could. It worked, Aro's head snapped cleanly off, right at the base of his neck. Blood immediately started pouring out of the gigantic hole. I jumped off his shoulders and backed away.

Just before he fell I caught a glimpse of the headless figure and felt an ounce of pity. Aro didn't really want all of us dead. He just wanted to keep order in the vampire world. But then I remembered all the pain and worry he caused my family and the ounce of pity disappeared quicker than water in the desert. Aro's headless body fell and he moved no more.

"Yeah your right Aro," I said smugly, "it _was_ to bad Edward wasn't here to see this,"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: thank you all so much for reviewing! for a newbie like me, to see that little review notification in my email, it means a lot and brightens my day =)

to answer some questions:

to read&review990: my version of breaking dawn is a little different. in my version, alice doesn't leave and she never has the vision of another half-vamp like , Bella's shield isn't as developed in my story as it is in the origional. i didn;t really like how stephanie had bells master her ability in just a few short days... to me that seemen unrealistic.

to msfrannyblack: i'm not entirely sure if vampires bleed or not. my reasoning for what happens in my story is that vampires consume blood to survive right? so some of that blood is naturally obsorbed into their bodies just like humans, but some of it is still streaming around in their veins (i'm assuming vamps have veins) and when the vein is cut, the blood wouls seep put just like it would in a human. thats what i think would happen. don't know if it makes sence but whetever =) and of course i put it in to make the story more dramatic =)

hope you all enjoy this next chapt. WARNING: it might be a tear jerker

* * *

Death:

Aro's headless body fell and he moved no more.

"Yeah your right Aro," I said smugly, "It _was_ to bad Edward wasn't here to see this,"

I sighed in relief. Aro was finally gone. He could no longer harm my family. I gazed down at his deformed remains and looked to the battle that was still taking place. Apparently none of the Volturi members had yet noticed their fallen leader. I didn't know what to expect. I supposed I was hoping that once Aro was defeated the fighting would stop, and the Volturi would surrender, I hoped the killing would stop. But no, there was still fighting going on. There was still death taking place.

I glanced across the field in search of my family. Alice and Jasper had split up. Jasper was seen fighting Marcus towards the middle of the clearing; it seemed to be a heated, evenly-matched fight that I hoped everyone came out of. As much as I despised what Marcus was fighting for, I had to feel some sort of understanding for what he had been through in his sad, lonely life. Alice was twenty feet away from Jasper and Marcus and was brawling two unknown guard members with Zafrina. They seemed to be gaining the upper hand and using the most of their abilities.

Carlisle had apparently gotten help from one of the wolves and they were fighting three Volturi guard members. Caius was lying facedown on the ground, apparently unconscious and Alec was nowhere in sight. Esme and Rosalie were holding their own against several wives. Rosalie had a bloody lip and a scratch on her arm, but she was still fighting.

Emmett seemed to be having a blast taking on three guard members at once. He was moving so fast; he appeared to be a blur. I saw Demetri slowly walking up behind him and prayed he could handle himself. The wolves were still fighting strong. I felt a pull against my heart when I saw at least two wolf figures lying in the grass. The only thing I could do was hope they were okay and that they would heal. My attention was then pulled towards Edward, still lying on the ground and unmoving. I dashed over to him.

"Edward?" I said to him, "Can you hear me? Wake up Edward," My heart threatened to break again at the sight of his broken body. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. _I caused this_, I thought. _if I hadn't let him step forward and talked to Aro before the fight, maybe he could have started fighting someone else._

Guilt and grief washed over me. I wondered if this is how he felt whenever he was looking over my mangled body. I hoped not. I nudged Edward's shoulder in a feeble attempt to try and wake him. "Edward, please my love, you have to wake up," he still didn't move, "Edward! Wake up!" I shouted at his unmoving face. I collapsed onto his chest and started crying tearless, sobs that ripped at my heart.

Suddenly, his chest started moving. He appeared to be breathing out of habit like he always did. I lifted my head from his chest and looked at his face to find his dazzling, honey eyes gazing at me with such adoration that a giant lump appeared in my throat.

"Edward?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't worry, I'm awake," he replied almost humorously.

"Edward!" I sighed in relief as I threw my arms around him tightly. I held onto him as tight as I could. In fear that if I let go of him, I would loose him.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed into his chest.

"Bella, my love,"

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I scolded.

"I won't, not ever," He promised with sincerity, "nothing will tear us apart ever again"

"Are you sure about that?" A furious, little girl voice demanded.

I let go of my steel grip of Edward and turned around to find a murderous Jane staring at my face.

"Jane," I said, surprised to find her standing after what I did to her.

"You killed him!" she shouted at me sounding broken-hearted.

I looked over at Aro's dead remains and back to her.

"Jane," I said not really knowing why I tried to reason with her, "its not what you think."

"No it's exactly what I think," she screamed at me, "you killed Aro!"

I stood up and faced Jane just like I did before.

"Bella, be careful," Edward cautioned.

"Jane, you don't want to fight me again, you know you won't win,"

"Oh yes I will," she said without hesitation, "you killed him! I'll kill you!" And with that, she lunged at me with unbelievable strength and slammed me down to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

"No, Edward! Stay out of this," I pleaded.

"No she doesn't mean that Edward do you Bella. You want him to save you like he always does right? He always plays the big brave hero and always puts himself in danger just for you. Just the way you like it, that way you never have to get yourself dirty and it gives you a pathetic excuse to get people to think you actually care about him! " Jane taunted.

Jane ran over to me, grabbed my arm and twisted it before Edward even had time to blink. I screamed at the pain, Jane had twisted my lower arm, fracturing it right in the middle of my forearm. I looked down to see my radius sticking right out of my skin and blood surrounding it. I was glad I wasn't queasy about blood anymore, but the sight of my bone did unnerve me a bit. Edward was furious. He charged directly for Jane with his incredible speed and slammed her to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!" He bellowed.

"No Edward don't!" I called at him. He was still hurt and couldn't fight very well.

Jane gave one of her evil little laughs that sounded different, as if she was on the edge of sanity, and, quick as a flash, kicked Edward directly in his chest and hurled him twenty feet ahead. I gasped and tried to get up. But the pain in my arm was so intense, that I couldn't move. I stumbled back a couple feet, momentarily disoriented. Thought the pain, I heard another, gut wrenching, noise coming from somewhere in the clearing.

"Emmett!" Rosalie was calling.

I whipped around and saw Rosalie and an unconscious Esme surrounded by Volturi members in the middle of the clearing, near a giant fire someone started. Rosalie was calling for help. I then saw Emmett running over to her and his mother.

His face was different now. He didn't look like he was having a good time; instead he looked worried and serious. I was surprised; I had never seen Emmett look that severe before, or frightened. I silently wished them luck and turned my attention to Edward and Jane.

They were both moving so fast; I didn't catch everything that was happening, even with my vampire eyesight. Edward had Jane in a headlock, digging his nails into her neck and Jane was trying to break free. I wanted to call out to him, but I didn't dare break his concentration. Edward then seemed to loose his grip because Jane flipped her legs around and hit Edward directly in the face. Edward let go of her and put his hands to his face. It was torturous, not being able to help.

I wanted to jump up and kill Jane in the most painful, and slowest way possible. But my irritating broken arm told me to do otherwise. _You wouldn't be any help_, I reasoned with myself, _you would just slow Edward down_. Besides, knowing him, he wouldn't even keep fighting. His focus would be broken off Jane and pulled fully towards me. I would do more harm than good. The best I could do was keep my shield up to make sure Jane's sadistic ability didn't get any where near my husband.

Edward recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. Jane was coming up behind him incredibly quickly with her fists out, preparing to take Edward's head off.

"Edward behind you!!" I screamed desperately. Forgetting his mind-reading ability.

Without even looking, Edward jumped up and dodged Jane's attack. This gave Edward the advantage. As Jane was turning around, Edward gathered up his power and started running towards her. Jane tried to dodge, but Edward was too quick. He ran up behind her and punched her directly in her spinal cord just as Aro had done to him. Jane gasped and stumbled forward.

"Still confident you'll win?" Edward taunted.

Jane just stared at him with wild, murderous eyes. She seemed to understand that if she continued fighting, she would die. With realization on her face, she glanced at me, which caused Edward to growl.

"You killed Aro. Make no doubt in your pathetic minds, I will come back," she promised.

And with that, she turned around and ran away from the clearing with break-neck speed. I realized that Aro was more than just an ally to her. He was also her mentor, the person who brought her into this unbelievable new way of life. A person she had most likely worshiped.

Edward started to run after but I stopped him, "No, Edward, don't. She's not worth it."

Edward, hesitated, but then nodded and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Yes I'm fine," I lied. He didn't buy it, "Go help the others, leave me here,"

"No, I wont," he stated stubbornly, "I'm staying right-"

"NO! EMMETT!" a terrified voice screamed.

I looked up and saw Rosalie standing between a mangled body and Alec. Edward, fast as lightning at the desperation in his sister's voice, gathered me into his arms and ran over to her. Once we got over to them, Edward set me down and started assailing Alec. I hurried over to Rosalie, hiding my broken arm, and immediately saw what was wrong. She was standing over burnt, dismembered, still form of Emmett. "Oh my god," I whispered to myself.

Rosalie appeared to be in shock, she was shaking uncontrollably and her hands were black and blistery from what appeared to be flames "no, Emmett, no, wake up," she pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. It appeared that Alec threw Emmett into the fire and Rosalie tried to fish him out, with minimal success. Almost his entire body was burned beyond recognition. The only part that was left scarcely intact was his bloodied face. His hands appeared to be completely burnt off and there was a colossal rip in his chest that still had a small trickle of dark blood seeping from it, despite being burned to pieces. We needed, help. Emmett looked broken beyond repair, but I had to be certain before I gave up.

"CARLISLE!!" I screamed.

I saw his head pop up and look over to where Rosalie and I were. I saw his eyes travel downwards and quick realization crossed his face. He said something to one of the wolves helping him and both of them immediately started running over. Once I knew we were getting help, I turned to Rosalie.

"What happened?" I demanded. As I put my hand over Emmett's chest in a feeble attempt to stop his bleeding.

She just stared at Emmett shaking and muttering his name under her breath.

"Rosalie!" I said more fiercely.

She seemed to hear me and break out of her daze. She turned to me and blinked in surprise. As if she just noticed I was here. Sadness washed over me, her eyes displayed so many emotions, sadness, worry, regret, pain, but above all that, she seemed dead. Hopelessly dead.

"Rosalie, tell me what happened," I said firmly.

She paused and considered my words, trying to understand them. "Alec…he started fighting me and Esme… he, took her down. And I… I called Emmett for help. I couldn't take him alone… and… and then… Alec started beating him!" Her voice was moving towards hysteria, but it seemed that she couldn't stop, " I-I tried to stop him… but he was moving too fast, once I got close… he just pushed me away…he ripped off Emmett's left hand… and… and cut him so _hard_ in his chest… there was nothing I could do! A-Alec was beating him so hard!" she screamed.

I choked back a sob and tried to calm myself, "What happened after that?" I dared to ask.

"Alec! He threw him in the fire… and I started screaming! He was burning him… and Alec started laughing… and… and I went in the fire and… dug him out… it hurt so bad! But I couldn't leave him in there! N-no! I had to get him out!" she was sobbing by now and couldn't go on. I grabbed her with my good arm, my other still of Emmett's chest doing relatively nothing, pulled her into a hug and held her but she pulled away from me and gripped onto Emmett's bleeding chest. I moved my hand away out of respect.

By now, Carlisle had caught up to us. He quickly sent the Brown-colored wolf off to help Edward and bent down to see his dying son.

"Oh son," He whispered as he gazed at Emmett, "what happened?"

"Alec," I explained simply, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I… don't know," he said, slowly, "I need to see the extent of his injuries," he swallowed hard, "Rosalie, honey, can you move, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Rosalie was still clutching Emmett like a lifeline and would not let go.

"Bella, can you…""Of course," I replied, "Rosalie, come on you have to let go,"

"No!" she said and held on tighter.

Carlisle sighed and used his strong hands to pull Rosalie off Emmett's chest. He gasped once he saw the deep, jagged gash.

"Bella, please take Rosalie away," he said to me.

I wordlessly wrapped my good arm around her shoulder and led her away. I looked around to see where Edward was and my heart fell into my stomach. Demetri had somehow caught up to us and now Edward and the wolf were brawling violently with both of them. It took every ounce of my will-power to stay where I was and not throw myself into the fight. _You are needed here right now_, I tried to reason with myself, _Rosalie needs you. It's your responsibility to stay and not create any more trouble. _But I realized then that I didn't care. Screw my responsibility, that psychopath, Alec, killed Emmett!

Suddenly, a new sheet of hazy red covered my mind and made it impossible to think of anything but Emmett's damaged, lifeless body lying on the cold grass and the monster that put him there. I started shaking and had to close my eyes to control myself. _This isn't the time_, I told myself firmly.

Rosalie let out a small, routed sob that brought me back to reality

"Are you okay?" I asked. _Are you okay! What a stupid question!_

She didn't respond. I didn't expect her too.

My mind was reeling with uncontrollable thoughts that were all screaming at me to get up and move. I took a deep breath and shifted my gaze to the field, desperate for something to concentrate on.

In the clearing, I saw Alice throw what looked to have been an arm once, into the fire. Abruptly, she froze. Her eyes glazed over and I thought the worse, but then she shook her tiny head a little and immediately drew her eyes over to us. She looked directly into my eyes and I knew what happened, she saw what happened, and what was going to happen because of it. Her pleading eyes burned holes into my already damaged heart. I gave her a tiny shake of the head and she all but fell into pieces.

Jasper must have felt her newfound emotions, because in the next second, he was right beside her asking a hundred questions. I saw her lips move into one word 'Emmett' and saw Jaspers head turn hurriedly towards us, his eyes wide with sudden panic. He looked quickly at my expression, turned to see Rosalie's unmoving figure, and gazed desperately over to where Carlisle was working rigorously on Emmett.

They both started rushing over but I shook my head, 'no,' I mouthed hoping they could understand, 'you have to keep fighting, we need you in there so something like this doesn't happen again, please'

Alice looked like she was going to argue, but Jasper nodded and took her away, no doubt his military instincts kicking in.

I set Rosalie down on a rock since I didn't think she could support herself on her own and because my arm was hurting. I looked into her eyes; they were still glazed over. Her flawless face still looked devastated and confused like she still couldn't fully comprehend what happened, or just didn't want to accept it.

Carlisle walked over to us, supporting Esme, who looked damaged, guilt-ridden and hurt. Rosalie slowly moved her eyes over to her parents and looked at them with pleading, somber eyes. It was a depressing sight.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he just shook his head. We both knew what it meant. Emmett, our big, teddy-bear brother who made us all laugh when we wanted to cry and kept our spirits up when times were tough, was dead.


End file.
